Say it Possible
by vivik
Summary: Seungcheol penasaran setengah mati dengan pemuda yang selalu mengenakan hoodie, mengetuk pintu rumahnya dua kali dalam seminggu. Pemuda tuli pemalu yang selalu menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di balik tudung hoodie yang dia kenakan. / Seungcheol x Jihoon / Jicheol / Cheolhoon.


Alkohol, rokok, dunia malam.

Semua itu menjadi pelarian Seungcheol. hidup nya Hancur. Dia korbankan segalanya demi argumen kolot.

Keluarga, harta, warisan, kekasih.

Tidak ada lagi semua itu.

Seungcheol berubah menjadi gelandangan sejak hari itu. Hari dimana dia berpikir kalau kejujuran setidaknya akan membuat semua nya lebih mudah.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya," perkataan Seungcheol kala itu membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di meja makan menatapnya kaget dan membuat gadis di hadapannya berlinang air mata.

Seungcheol ingat sekali rasa sakit di pipi kanannya kala ayah menamparnya. Malu. Tergambar jelas di matanya. Malu karena membesarkan anak seperti Seungcheol, malu karena terlihat tidak bermartabat dengan menampar anaknya di depan semua orang.

Tapi Seungcheol tidak gentar. Akan lebih buruk kalau dia terus berpura-pura.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, tidak akan pernah. Aku gay."

Bayangan wajah kecewa dari semua mata disana masih menghantui Seungcheol. Dan hari paling buruk itu terjadi.

"Kau. Bukan anakku."

Seungcheol tidak butuh waktu sampai 24 jam sampai Jeonghan, sahabatnya menemukannya dalam keadaan terkacau. Seungcheol masih mengenakan kemeja yang sama. dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam kota yang hingar setalah berkelahi dengan penjaga pintu di sebuah klub malam.

Awalnya hanya tempat itu tujuan yang bisa dia pikirkan setelah ayahnya terang-terangan tidak mengakui putra semata wayangnya. Tapi tempat itu bahkan juga tidak bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk melampiaskan beban hidupnya. Seungcheol tidak punya sepeserpun uang di dompet. Dengan kartu kredit yang diblokir, mereka juga menendangnya dengan cepat.

Seungcheol mempelajari satu hal sejak kejadian itu, kejujuran tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia.

Jeonghan memberikannya tempat. Rumah orang tuanya yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali, tepat di pinggir kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tempat yang cocok untuk menghirup udara segar dan melamun memikirkan nasib.

Setidaknya itu yang Seungcheol lakukan.

Dia beruntung mengenal Jeonghan. Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarganya pada pria itu, dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolong Seungcheol saat tidak ada siapapun yang ingin menerimanya.

Jeonghan lebih terbuka. Dia tidak takut dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya. Semua orang tahu tentang orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Begitupun orang tua Seungcheol. Jadi saat Seungcheol membawa pria itu ke rumah, bahkan sebagai kawan, mereka mencaci Jeonghan, mengatakan hal-hal tidak pantas padanya. Bahkan sebelum mereka mengenalnya.

Sejak saat itu Seungcheol mengacuhkannya, dia berpikir kalau itu yang terbaik bagi Jeonghan. Pria itu tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Tapi setelah Seungcheol benar-benar berpikir kalau Jeonghan mungkin tidak ingin berteman dengannya lagi, pria itu malah menolongnya.

Dia tinggal di apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Bersama pacarnya yang seorang CEO muda sebuah perusahaan penerbit majalah. Joshua Hong. Dan sekarang Seungcheol bekerja disana. Sebagai fotografer.

Beruntung dia pernah dibesarkan di keluarga berada. Seungcheol belajar banyak hal dulu. Menjadi fotografer tidak sulit baginya.

Hanya saja rasa bersalah selalu menyergapnya mengingat seburuk apa perlakukan keluarganya pada Jeonghan dulu. Seungcheol juga bukan teman yang baik.

Tapi Jeonghan memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik.

Seungcheol menikmati kopinya. Dia bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa ruang tamu. Laptop di pangkuan.

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Seungcheol tinggal disini. Sejak dia meninggalkan rumah. Sejak kekasihnya, Doyoon berhenti menghubunginya.

Kabar terakhir yang Seungcheol terima dari pria itu adalah sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat Seungcheol semakin gelisah saat mengingatnya.

Aku baik-baik saja, berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku.

Benar. Karena satu-satunya hal yang mengkhawatirkan sekarang adalah hidupnya.

Seungcheol menghembuskan napas. Menatap kosong pada layar laptop yang menampilkan dokumen kosong sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang dipenuhi titik-titik air bekas hujan tadi pagi.

Tokk! Tokk! Tokk

Suara ketukan di pintu itu membuat Seungcheol beranjak. Menyisir rambutnya dengan malas sebelum membuka pintu.

Seorang gadis kecil dalam balutan mantel hujan merah muda tersenyum padanya. "Donatur tuan."

Kemudian tubuh kecilnya menyingkir, membuka jalan untuk seorang pria dalam balutan Hoodie abu-abu yang memeluk sebuah kardus di belakangnya untuk maju ke hadapan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memperhatikan sosok pemuda mungil di hadapannya singkat.

Mereka selalu datang dua hari sekali dalam seminggu. Meminta sumbangan untuk panti asuhan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Seungcheol.

Selalu gadis kecil dan pemuda dalam balutan Hoodie yang menutupi wajah. Seungcheol sudah melihatnya dua kali. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajah si pemuda.

Hoodie nya selalu menutupi wajah. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara, tidak seperti gadis di sampingnya. Hanya memeluk kotak itu tanpa sepatah kata.

Seungcheol meraih semua uang yang dia punya di kantung celananya, memasukannya pada kotak yang masih setia pemuda itu peluk. Tapi pandangannya tidak menatap ke arah lain kecuali ke arah kepala yang santiasa menunduk lebih dalam itu.

"Terimakasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, tuan." Ucap sang gadis. Kemudian dia menarik ujung Hoodie yang dipakai pemuda itu, membawanya untuk pergi.

Dari ambang pintu Seungcheol memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat melewati genangan air. Tertawa bahagia. Seungcheol tidak melewatkan senyum yang terulas dari balik Hoodie itu sebelum menutup pintunya.

Satu bulan.

Seungcheol sudah melihat pemuda itu berkali-kali. Mengetuk pintunya tanpa mengatakan apapun lalu pergi.

Rasa penasaran Seungcheol berangsur pergi. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya dan tidak ada maksud mengusiknya.

Hari itu ada pemotretan di studio. Seungcheol memotret beberapa model untuk fashion mode musim semi tahun ini. Kebanyakan wanita muda, cantik, penuh ambisi dan begitu tertarik untuk mengenal fotografer yang memotret mereka. Beruntung Jeonghan datang, memberi alasan pada mereka kalau Seungcheol tidak tertarik dengan cara terhalus, kemudian membawa pria itu pergi ke kafetaria di lantai bawah.

Pria itu membawa dua Americano ke meja mereka. Mereka menikmati kopi dalam diam sebelum Jeonghan membuka suara. "Sudah ada kabar?"

Seungcheol tahu apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Jeonghan tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada Seungcheol akhir-akhir ini. Termasuk kabar pacarnya yang tidak pasti. Yang selalu membuat Seungcheol gelisah.

"Tidak-- belum." Jawab Seungcheol.

Entah apa yang membuatnya masih berharap kalau Doyoon akan memberinya kabar. Kembali padanya. Ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasa. Karena sejak awal Seungcheol melakukan ini untuknya. Agar mereka berhenti menutupi apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Tapi pria itu hilang.

Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang hancur sendirian.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk itu."

Seungcheol tersenyum getir.

Jeonghan sudah melakukan lebih dari apapun. Dia memperingatkan Seungcheol kalau cassanova kampus itu bukan pria yang tepat untuk diajak berhubungan dengan serius. Seungcheol tidak seharusnya berharap banyak pada Doyoon karena cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Dan semua hal itu terjadi persis seperti apa yang Jeonghan pernah katakan.

Seungcheol hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu lebih awal.

Mereka kembali menikmati kopi dalam diam. Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar kafe yang becek. Deretan mobil yang macet di jalan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar dengan payung dan mantel. Mencari tempat berteduh. Makanan hangat.

Kantor penerbitan nya tepat berada di kawasan ramai perkotaan dengan banyak kafe disekeliling gedung, restoran cepat saji. Taman.

Tapi entah Tuhan sedang membuat lelucon atau apa, dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar, keluar dari kafe-kafe di seberang jalan, mata Seungcheol harus menemukan pemandangan seseorang turun dari sedan hitam yang baru saja terparkir di depan restoran cepat saji di sebrang jalan.

Sosok itu begitu familiar. Bahkan dari kejauhan. Seungcheol kenal bahu itu. Punggung itu. Rambut belakangnya yang pernah menjadi tempat favorit Seungcheol untuk mendaratkan tangannya. Doyoon.

Hatinya mencelos saat pria lain keluar dari sedan yang sama, berjalan terlalu dekat dengan kekasihnya, merangkul pinggangnya dengan tidak wajar.

Seungcheol mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat hingga giginya berderit dan itu cukup untuk menarik perhatian Jeonghan. "Cheol..."

Empat botol anggur putih yang isinya sudah raib tergeletak di samping tubuh Seungcheol yang bersandar pada lemari pendingin. Dia duduk di lantai dapur yang dingin, meneguk sebotol lagi. Meringis merasakan perih di tenggorokannya. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan Seungcheol untuk menandaskannya.

Hanya itu yang bisa membuat dia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bayangan Doyoon bersama pria lain. Pesan singkat mereka beberapa jam lalu.

Kau baik-baik saja?

Ya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja bersama pacarku.

Kau tidak

perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk hubungan kita yang jelas-jelas mustahil. Hidup lah dengan baik.

Seungcheol mengerang frustasi. Menjambak rambutnya dengan geram. Dia meraih satu botol lagi dari almari kulkas, membuka busa penyumbatnya dan menegaknya langsung dari bibir botol.

Terlambat. Sudah kulakukan. Dan kau tidak disini.

Tokk! Tokk!

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuatnya terlonjak. Seungcheol berdiri dengan goyah, berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu utama.

Saat pintu itu berhasil dia buka sosok pemuda dalam balutan Hoodie hitam menyapa pandangannya. Sendirian. Tanpa gadis kecil. Sepatu kanvasnya basah oleh jalanan yang tergenang air. Lengannya yang tidak seberapa panjang memeluk kotak.

Tanpa berusaha mengangkat kepalanya atau memberi salam kepada Seungcheol, dia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Seungcheol.

Saat dirasanya pria di hadapannya bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk melakukan sesuatu, pemuda itu berpaling, berniat pergi sebelum Seungcheol menariknya. Menyibak hoodie-nya. Mendapati sebuah mata kecil yang berbinar, hidung memerah yang sama kecilnya, dan bibir ranum yang tak kalah kecil.

Mereka terkesiap. Mata kecil itu membulat, berusaha mengenakan hoodie-nya lagi tapi Seungcheol lebih sigap menahan kedua tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Atau hanya Seungcheol saja yang merasa hangat karena alkohol yang dia minum?

Persetan dengan itu Seungcheol menarik pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Katakan lah dia gila, tapi memang sudah lama dia begitu.

Alkohol membuatnya menutup pintu. Mendesak tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya di pintu. Menciumnya dengan membabi buta. Bibir mereka bertemu.

Seungcheol menciumnya seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk dirinya berciuman seperti itu.

Saat bibir mungil yang bergetar itu begitu terasa manis, Seungcheol tidak tahu apakah alkohol yang membuatnya tidak berhenti menciumnya. Bukan karena bibir itu begitu lembut, dingin, manis, atau karena kulit di pipinya yang begitu halus untuk disentuh.

Lidah Seungcheol bergerak menyusuri garis rahang pemuda itu saat kedua tangan Seungcheol sibuk menahan tangannya di samping kepala.

Seungcheol menyusuri kulit itu dengan lidahnya. Rahangnya, lehernya, telinganya...

Telinganya... Ada sesuatu di sana, begitu familiar. Seungcheol pernah melihat itu di suatu tempat.

Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya seketika. Terkejut. Wajah itu memerah, basah dengan air mata, bibirnya yang memerah dan lebih bengkak bergetar menahan isak.

Perlahan Seungcheol melepaskan tangan itu dan tidak menahannya lagi saat pemuda itu keluar dari rumahnya, memungut kardus yang sempat dia jatuhkan di depan pintu kemudian lari menjauh. Tanpa repot-repot mengenakan tudung nya.

Beberapa Minggu berlalu tapi perasaan bersalah itu masih merayapi Seungcheol.

Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal sebejat itu pada orang asing?

Seungcheol harusnya sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi. Itu bisa masuk ke dalam tindak diskriminasi pada orang berkebutuhan khusus. Bully. Dan pelecahan.

Astaga...

Apa hidupnya sekarang ini kurang menyedihkan? Pengalaman berada di dalam bui akan menambah sempurna kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Dan hal paling buruk adalah, pemuda itu dan si gadis kecil berhenti berkeliling komplek untuk meminta donatur. Berhenti muncul di depan pintu rumah Seungcheol yang sekarang selalu dia biarkan terbuka.

"Sedang apa?"

Seungcheol terlonjak dari duduknya, laptop di pangkuannya ikut berguncang. Jeonghan berdiri di belakangnya, menatap menyelidik pada layar monitor di hadapan mereka.

Jeonghan menautkan alis. "Video panduan belajar bahasa isyarat?"

Seungcheol menutup laptopnya seketika. Heran juga kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia sedang tidak memutar video porno dari situs gay atau sejenisnya. Seungcheol bisa melakukan itu di tempat lain. Tentu, Tanpa ada sepasang kekasih di dekatnya. Jadi kenapa dia merasa tertangkap basah?

Mungkin karena Jeonghan tidak perlu tahu kesibukan barunya yang itu. Ralat. Semua orang tidak perlu tahu.

Tidak perlu tahu kalau beberapa Minggu ini Seungcheol menghabiskan waktunya menonton berbagai situs dan video tentang bahasa isyarat.

"Seriously?" Joshua bertanya dari tempatnya. Pria itu sedang menikmati teh di sofa ruang tamu Seungcheol. Menemani kekasihnya dalam kunjungan Minggu pagi rutin. "Untuk apa itu?"

Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Untuk..."

Untuk apa? Itu juga yang masih Seungcheol pastikan.

Untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu. Agar Seungcheol bisa meminta maaf dengan benar mungkin?

Tapi nyatanya Seungcheol belajar terlalu banyak hanya untuk sekedar meminta maaf. Entah apa yang membuatnya repot-repot melakukan hal yang sebetulnya tidak benar-benar dibutuhkan itu.

Mungkin karena dia merasa amat bersalah.

Ya bersalah. Bukan karena bibir pemuda itu begitu lembut. Bukan karena Seungcheol ingin menemuinya lagi. Bukan karena Seungcheol tertarik padanya. Bukan juga karena dia ingin merasakan bibir itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan. Seungcheol hanya merasa bersalah.

"Kalian mau es?" Seungcheol bangkit. Berhasil mengalihkan topik. Dan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dia pergi ke dapur untuk kembali dengan dua gelas es lemon yang menyegarkan. Terlalu menyegarkan untuk cuaca musim semi yang lembab.

Dia meletakan segelas di hadapan Jeonghan dan saat Joshua menolak karena dia lebih menikmati tehnya, segelas es lemon itu Seungcheol nikmati sendiri.

"Tunjukan padaku, Cheol!"

Seungcheol meringis merasakan asamnya. "Apa?"

"Yang kau dapatkan dari video tadi." Jeonghan mengangkat alisnya.

Seungcheol meletakan gelasnya. Menatap dua pasang mata yang menanti itu dengan gugup sebelum menggerakan tangannya dengan kagok.

"Namaku C H O I S E U NG C H E O L."

"Apa itu tadi?" Jeonghan bertanya. Dan Seungcheol baru menyadari kalau pria itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia minta tadi. Mereka hanya mendapati kalau itu keren. Jadi kenapa mereka kelihatan semangat sebelumnya?

Seungcheol tersenyum jahil. "Jeonghan kepala bodoh."

Kemudian sebuah bantal dilayangkan Jeonghan kepadanya. "Yak! Kau yang bodoh. Sialan!"

Seungcheol meringis, menikmati minumannya lagi. Mengunyah sebongkah kecil es batu dan puas mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan giginya dan es yang hancur di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, Cheol. Aku membuat projek bersama Jeonghan," ujar Joshua. "Mungkin aku bisa membawa mu juga, bagaimana?"

Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk dan Seungcheol selalu heran bagaimana emosi pria itu cepat sekali berubah. Sesaat dia bisa menjadi pria menyebalkan dengan mulut iblis, yang akan mencaci mu dengan serentetan kata-kata kasar dan membuat ubun-ubun mu serasa dialiri lahar panas. namun sesaat kemudian dia menjadi pria lembut penuh kasih sayang yang membantumu dalam kondisi apapun, yang mendengarkanmu kapan pun.

"Projek apa?" Seungcheol bertanya, meneguk es nya lagi, menyisihkan es batu di mulutnya untuk dikunyah.

"Kita berpikir mengangkat tema kemanusiaan untuk majalah Joshua Minggu lusa. Kemudian mendonasikan uang yang terkumpul." Jeonghan menjawab. "Mengunjungi panti asuhan mungkin? Ada satu di dekat sini bukan?"

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Seungcheol serasa dialiri listrik bertegangan kecil.

Panti asuhan yang Jeonghan maksud bukan yang sedang Seungcheol pikirkan sekarang bukan?

Tapi berapa banyak panti asuhan di dekat sini?

Hanya ada satu. Satu dengan pemuda tuli yang manis.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut!"


End file.
